Witch
" 'A pinch of guano, eye of newt and a dash of nux oil' - Why witches are never invited to cocktail parties." Witch is a support-oriented Uncommon hero. She uses Wand weapons and Cloth armor. Description Support: A powerful spellcaster who can debuff opponents, heal and deal damage. Skills Soul Skill: Vile Brew: Deals X poison damage and heals self for Y damage (not % based). Active Skills: Evil Brew: Deals poison damage X times Curse: Target receives X% more damage briefly Hex: Turns target into a toad briefly Refreshing Brew: Heal party for X times Vile Dart: Deals physical damage Passive skills: Coven Mistress: Brew abilities heal and deal X% more Dark Arts: Increase curse effect by X% and hex duration. Warding Spirits: Increases magic resist and armor by X%* periodically in combat (Max X%*) *Every lvl + 0.3% *Every lvl +2% Strategy Witch is a favorable support hero against bosses such as Zaluss the Demolisher. Her best active skills to maximize dragon damage is Curse, which multiplies the damage you do, and Hex, to stun the dragon in place. The stun has a twofold effect: firstly, it prevents the dragon from dodging or attacking; secondly, it benefits heroes that deal increased damage to stunned enemies (such as Blackguard with Deadliness or Thief with Backstab). Her third skill is either Refreshing Brew to keep allies healed, or if the team is well-equipped enough to survive, an offensive skill such as Vile Dart to get a little extra damage. Dark Arts is a must-have if using Witch, as it buffs Curse AND Hex. Her other passive skill can be Coven Mistress, if the team needs more healing, or Warding Spirits, to buff her magic resistances by a huge margin. Her soul skill, Vile Brew, does rather insignificant damage, but can be useful if she's close to death and needs a quick health boost. Although she is most revered in her anti-boss abilities, Witch has other uses too. Her Warding Spirits passive can surprisingly make her an effective tank if the battle goes long enough (and the buff isn't removed when going to the next wave, so if she can survive the first wave, she'll survive all of them). And of course, she is required in her namesake campaign, Treasure of the Witch. For best results against bosses, Witch should have Wand of Swiftness and Coat of Quickening to make her active skills cycle as fast as possible (Aetheron Robes are an option if she needs additional protection). She is generally used as a support role rather than an offensive role, so equipment such as Wand of Endless Suffering is given to other heroes instead. There are instances in which Witch is more suited to a DPS role (primarily in Treasure of the Witch), so she should use Wand of Endless Suffering there. Trivia * It is unclear as to what "nux oil," as mentioned in her hero quote, actually is. The most probable hypothesis of its identity is the Nux Vomica tree which is used as a herbal remedy. Category:Heroes Category:Uncommon Heroes Category:Support